


Tylko martwi widzieli koniec wojny.

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Civil War, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, One of My Favorites, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolność - najważniejsza wartość dla Kapitana Ameryki. Sprawiedliwość - główna siła napędowa Iron Mana. Po wydaniu Aktu Rejestracyjnego ich poglądy się ścierają, co doprowadza do wojny. A wojna, to zawsze ból, cierpienie i śmierć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tylko martwi widzieli koniec wojny.

Krew, krzyk, śmierć. Steve zakrztusił się pyłem, który unosił się w powietrzu. Przestrzeń naokoło była przesłonięta dymem, oświecona brunatnymi promieniami słońca, przechodzącego przez tumany kurzu, choć równie dobrze mógł to być też ogień. Ten sam, który trawił teraz pole walki oraz ciała ich sprzymierzeńców i wrogów. Kapitan nie miał pojęcia ile już trwał konflikt. Tydzień? Miesiąc? Lata? Nogi załamały się pod nim i runął na gruz. Jeden z kamieni przebił mu policzek, ale nie miał siły się podnieść i zetrzeć krwi. A co dopiero wstać i ruszyć przed siebie. W końcu, po ciężkim do określenia czasie, podniósł się i oparł o coś, co kiedyś było fundamentem jakiegoś budynku. Mogła to być nawet Stark Tower, jak również zwykły blok mieszkalny. Kapitan nie miał pojęcia, kiedy to przestało się dla niego liczyć. Pociągnął tylu ludzi za sobą. Chciał dobrze, dla nich wszystkich, a nie tylko dla siebie. Przecież tu nie chodziło wyłącznie o Buckiego, a o dekret.

Akt Rejestracyjny, przyczyna ich konfliktu. Przeklęta ustawa, która miała nakazać osobom posiadającym nadludzkie zdolności rejestrację, która wiązała się nie tylko z ujawnieniem swoich danych osobowych, ale także z przejściem pod rozkazy urzędników państwowych. Wcieleni do Federalnych, staliby się niewolnikami, superagentami rządu. Brak **Wolności**. To dla niego, jak brak powietrza, bo był w końcu Kapitanem Ameryką. Kim by był bez **Wolności**?

Kim będzie po tej wojnie? Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, miał zbyt wiele krwi na rękach. Czuł, że nie zapomni żadnego z pustych spojrzeń, ciał tracących stabilność i ciężko upadających na ziemię, tak, jakby byli wypełnieni powietrzem, które ktoś nagle spuścił. Tym kimś bywał czasem i on. Nie zapomni o wygrzebywanych spod gruzu fragmentach kończyn, resztek szkieletów. Wrzasków bliskich, nieważne po czyjej stronie barykady stanęli, za czy przeciw dekretowi. Za czy przeciw? Co to tak naprawdę znaczyło? Sprawiedliwość kontra Wolność? Prawo wobec indywidualizmu? Iron Man czy Kapitan Ameryka? Przyjaciele a przekonania? Nie wiedział, bo, mimo wszystko, śmierć pozostawała śmiercią.

Steve ukrył twarz w dłoniach, mrucząc przy tym, niczym mantrę, imiona poległych, przeplatając je przeprosinami dla ich bliskich. W oddali słyszał wystrzały, krzyki, wybuchy, gdzieś trzaskał ogień. Niby wojna, to wojna i nie powinna się niczym różnić, a mimo to serce Kapitana było rozrywane na drobne kawałki. Bo nie walczył z nieznanymi ludźmi, wtedy łatwo było przykleić im nalepkę nazisty, mordercy, byli w szufladce, do której została przyczepiona metka „można zabijać". Bez skrupułów, bez wyrzutów, bez zastanowienia. Teraz miał przed sobą przyjaciół. To była wojna domowa, najgorszy ze wszystkich możliwych konfliktów.

_Przepraszam Natasho, obiecałem ci to, a nie zdołałem uchronić Clinta._  
Wybacz Colosusie, Shadowcat była zbyt dobra, zbyt delikatna na front.  
Drogi Black Panter, wiedz, że nigdy nie widziałem tak cudownej wojowniczki, jak Storm.  
Moje kondolencje Logan, wiem, że X-23 była dla ciebie niczym córka.  
I ciebie też Wade, powinienem tam być, Punisher nie zdążył uratować Petera. 

Słowa brzmiały pusto, beznadziejnie. Dźwignął się z ziemi zanosząc się kaszlem. Nie był bohaterem, na pewno nie zasługiwał na miano Kapitana Ameryki. Miał na imię Steve. Steven Grant Rogers, tak się nazywał. Nic więcej, nic mniej. Ruszył przed siebie, w kierunku odgłosów pola bitwy. Nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, obraz rozmazywał się, a on słabł z każdym krokiem. Walki nie ustawały, szala zwycięstwa nie chciała przechylić się widocznie na żadną ze stron konfliktu. W pyle wydawało mu się, że widzi błysk pazurów Wolverina, rude loki Nataszy, ale to wszystko mogło być halucynacją, ułudą. Był zbyt wycieńczony, żeby móc poświadczyć za swoje zmysły, był cieniem samego siebie.

\- Rogers?

A jednak coś nie było mirażem, w końcu ten głos poznałby wszędzie. Gdy go widzi nie jest w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu, rozkłada ręce, tak, jakby chciał się przywitać, a po chwili obrywa z pięści w twarz. Sam nie chce się do tego przyznać, ale chciałby, żeby ten cios go wyłączył. Na jakiś czas. Albo na zawsze, bo Steve już dawno temu stracił poczucie czasu. I wie, że musi mu oddać, przywalić, posłać go na ziemię, tak jak przez ostatni tydzień (miesiąc? rok?). I robi to, bo jest cholernym Kapitanem Ameryką. Ten przed nim to nie Tony, nie jego przyjaciel, nie ten gość, z którym pił codziennie rano kawę, trenował do upadłego, rozmawiał godzinami. Nie ten, u którego przesiadywał w warsztacie, czasem po prostu mu się przyglądając, czasem leżąc i szkicując lub po prostu śpiąc. To nie ten Tony, który z anielską cierpliwością tłumaczył mu działanie telefonu, internetu, mikrofalówki. To tylko Stark. Iron Man. Wróg. To wszystko robił Steve i Tony. Teraz byli zupełnie innymi osobami. Rogers potrząsnął głową. Kogo próbował oszukać? To ten sam człowiek, jego przyjaciel. Spuścił gardę, przyjmując cios na twarz. Tony zamarł wpatrując się w niego ze zdziwieniem, otworzył maskę, a Steve wreszcie zobaczył (po tygodniu? miesiącu? latach?) jego twarz, a nie metalową puszkę. Rogers leżał na ziemi, miał złamany nos, po chwili obracania językiem w ustach pełnych krwi, wypluł ząb.

\- Hej, czemu się nie uśmiechniesz? Przecież mówiłeś, że chcesz to zrobić.

Stark sztywnieje, szok otwiera mu usta. Steve wiedział, że nie wyglądał już jak Kapitan Ameryka. Był styrany, ranny, jego strój dawno przestał być niebieski, przez kurz i krew. Człowiek. Rogers podniósł głos, wiedział co musi zrobić. Wiedział też jakie będzie to miało konsekwencje, ale nie żałował. Niczego, już nigdy nie będzie żałował.

\- Koniec z bezsensowną śmiercią. Skończcie walczyć!

Wokół nich zaczęli zbierać się ludzie. Przerywali walki, podchodzili bliżej, słuchali, jakby z niedowierzaniem. Ich twarze wyrażały tysiące emocji: strach, złość, nienawiść, nadzieję, ból.

Rogers bierze je wszystkie na siebie, z uśmiechem odkrywając, że to także jego cecha, nie tylko Kapitana Ameryki.

\- Oddam się w ręce Federalnych, pod warunkiem, że ułaskawią tych, którzy poszli za mną.

Ktoś zaczął krzyczeć, to chyba Bucky, ktoś rzucił w niego wiązanką przekleństw, ale Steve widział tylko Tony'ego, wszystko naokoło było rozmazane.

Podszedł do niego z uśmiechem, wyciągnął dłoń, dzieliły ich metry odległości i mile poglądów. Kapitan Ameryka w nim krzyczał, nie zgadzał się, nie rozumiał, ale Steve Rogers po raz pierwszy w życiu całkowicie go zignorował. Jego usta ułożyły się w bezdźwięczne „przepraszam", a Tony pokiwał głową.

Nie ma już Iron Mana i Kapitana Ameryki. Jest tylko ból i wybaczenie, które sprawia, że szedł szybciej. To już tak niedaleko, już zaraz wszystko się skończy. Steve nie rozumie dlaczego nagle nie może iść dalej, dlaczego obraz mgli się jeszcze bardziej, dlaczego nawet sylwetka Tony'ego, do tej pory tak bardzo wyraźna zaczyna się zacierać. Nie wie też dlaczego nagle upada na ziemie, a jego ręce i nogi stają dziwnie sztywne i ciężkie, jakby nie jego. Stara się coś powiedzieć, próbuje wstać, a w końcu doczołgać się do Tony'ego, przecież to było tak blisko, ale nie potrafi. Chce mu się spać, jest naprawdę zmęczony tym wszystkim. Wciąż czuje, jak Kapitan rozdrapuje go od środka, wyjąc cierpiętniczo, wyzywając Steve'a od zdrajców, ale powoli cichnie, tak jak wszystko na około. Gdy patrzy na swoją klatkę widzi kilkanaście obficie krwawiących dziur, którym posyła lekki uśmiech, po czym czyjeś ręce podrywają go do góry. Ostatnim co widzi Steve są brązowe oczy Starka. Ten krzyczy coś do niego, udaje mu się uchwycić frazy „Nie waż mi się umierać" i „Medyka". Chce go uspokoić, położyć mu rękę na ramieniu i powiedzieć, że przecież, to już nie ma sensu, ale nie potrafi. Ma tylko nadzieje, że chociaż ten uśmiech, który z całych sił chciał mu posłać się udał. Tony krzyczy, ale jest coraz dalej, Steve już nawet nie czuje jego dotyku, nie słyszy słów, a po chwili przestaje widzieć.

Wie tylko, że Kapitan Ameryka poniósł klęskę, ale Steve Rogers odchodził spokojny.


End file.
